Never Ever
by Universal Blue
Summary: A songfic for All Saints' "Never Ever". Harry writes Draco a letter.


**Title:** Never Ever.  
**Author:** blueMoon.   
**Disclaimers:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
The lyrics to "Never Ever" are owned by All Saints.   
**Rating:** G.  
**Pairings:** hinted Harry/Draco.  
**Summary:** A songfic for All Saints' "Never Ever". Harry writes Draco a letter.

~~~~~*~*~*~~~~~

**Never Ever**

Draco,

_A few questions that I need to know;  
How you could ever hurt me so?  
I need to know, what I've done wrong?  
And how long it's been going on?  
_ Please, Draco, I have to know - what went wrong?  
If everything was so right then _why?_  
Was it something that I did?  
_ Was it that I never paid enough attention?  
Or did I not give enough affection?  
Not only will your answers keep me sane,  
But I'll know never to make the same mistake again_

I wasn't kidding when I said,  
They'll lock me up in St. Mongo's.  
I'm going crazy over here.  
I can't believe that we're through, just like that.  
I have to know, what was it?  
Is there any way for me to make it up?  
Please tell me, Draco.  
_ You can tell me to my face,  
Or even on the phone,  
You can write it in a letter,  
Either way, I have to know._

Draco, you know how much I love you -   
I can't live without you.  
I'm falling apart over here. I have to know,  
_ Did I never treat you right?  
Did I always start the fight?  
Either way I'm going out of my mind.  
All the answers to my questions, I have to find._

You have no idea what I'm going through.  
I can't keep going on; I need you.  
What's the point in being here without you?

_ My head's spinnin', boy I'm in a daze.  
I feel isolated, don't wanna communicate.  
I'll take a shower,   
I will scour, I will run.  
Find peace of mind, the happy mind  
I once owned._

I just keep thinking of all the great times we had.  
Trying to figure out,  
Was it something I said?  
Was I so thick that I didn't feel us growing apart?  
Was I bad for you?  
Did I poison you, my love?

_ Flexin vocabulary runs through me,  
The alphabet runs right from A to Zee.  
Conversations, hesitations in my mind,  
You got my conscious asking questions that I can't find.  
I'm not crazy,  
I'm sure I ain't done nothing wrong.  
I'm just waiting,  
Cos' I heard that this feelin wont last that long._

Everyone's telling me that I should move on,  
That I'll surely find someone new.  
I don't want anyone else, I want you.  
I want what we had together back;  
Is it too much to ask?  
_ Never ever have I ever felt so low,  
When you gonna take me out of this black hole?  
Never ever have I ever felt so sad,  
The way I'm feelin' yeah, you got me feelin' really bad  
Never ever have I had to find,  
I've had to dig away to find my own peace of mind.  
I've never ever had my conscious to fight.  
The way I'm feelin' yeah, it just don't feel right._

Please, Love, give me one more chance.  
I'll never hurt you ever again,  
I swear.  
_ I'll keep searchin' deep within my soul  
For all the answers.  
Don't wanna hurt no more.  
I need peace, gotta feel at ease.  
Need to be  
Free from pain, going insane,  
My heart aches._

The last time I'm going to ask,  
You to take me back.  
Just want you to know,  
I can't hold on anymore.  
I'm going to break.  
You're the only way for me to stay sane,  
So please,

_ Never ever have I ever felt so low,  
When you gonna take me out of this black hole?  
Never ever have I ever felt so sad,  
The way I'm feelin' yeah, you got me feelin' really bad  
Never ever have I had to find,  
I've had to dig away to find my own peace of mind.  
I've never ever had my conscious to fight.  
The way I'm feelin' yeah, it just don't feel right._

I'm falling apart,  
Harry.

~~~~~*~*~*~~~~~

A/N: I really shouldn't write songfics, huh? :P 


End file.
